


Out of the Gray

by a_dyad_in_the_force



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But then takes a turn, F/M, Tros fix-it, almost canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dyad_in_the_force/pseuds/a_dyad_in_the_force
Summary: Rey awakens to find herself restored by her Force-mate, but refuses to let it be at his expense. Spoilers for the end of The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Out of the Gray

Everything was gray, dark at first, but then gradually lighter. There was no sound, no sensation. Only gray. To Rey this felt like it may have been forever. Or maybe just a few minutes. There was no time here, in the gray.

Suddenly, she felt something...a hand...resting on her abdomen. The warmth from this hand was thrilling and it spread through her, reminder her that she was more than this gray nothingness. Rey felt the warmth spread throughout her body. The sensation was familiar, only this time, instead of giving her life force to someone else, life was flowing into her. Life.

She gasped.

_Ben._

As the warmth spread one final time to the farthest reaches of her body, her vision became clear again. Above her was a face. _Ben's_ face, filled with sorrow, concentration...and hope. Somehow he was alive. Somehow he had managed to emerge from the pit and return for her. He had given her back her life.

Rey sat up. "Ben!" She smiled as his name passed from her lips.

Rey had never felt so filled with both contentment and longing at the same time. Her hand lifted itself to Ben's face, searching. Feeling the softness of his cheek under her fingers. His eyes were smiling, reassuring her. And his lips--

Oh, Force. His lips.

She rose up and crashed her lips into his. She had only half a second to wonder if she was doing this right before his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. This was everything she had wanted for so long.

Something was very wrong.

His life force was weak. _You gave me too much._ He had healed her at the expense of his own life. She had to find the balance, give him back just enough to sustain them both until time (and maybe a med droid) could heal them fully. 

Rey kissed him harder, willing her life force into him. Just enough. Finding the balance. _There._ Rey pulled away before she could give too much. She wouldn't dishonor his sacrifice by losing her own life again. 

Ben was smiling. Rey smiled back. His face was always beautiful to her, but this was something new. The joy she felt was reflected back in his eyes, his smile. 

Ben fell back first. Rey collapsed to the ground with him, then clasped his fingers in hers.

Ben's eyes searched hers, questioning. "What is happening?"

"You gave me too much of your life force. I returned a little. I think...I hope I found the balance." Rey found it hard to speak. "The ground is stable here. Just lay with me here." She touched his cheek again. "Hold me."

Ben's arms wrapped around her middle, and Rey snuggled into him. 

*****

Rey awoke some time later. She supposed hours had passed while they slept, but there was no way to know. She felt refreshed, stronger. She could sense Ben's life force within her arms, weak but steady. He would need more rest to heal.

Rey looked around. It would be impossible for Ben to climb out of this pit, even with her help. And without food and water there was no way for him to build up his strength. _The X-wing._ It would be small for the two of them, but, then, she was small. It could work. Rey hoped she had enough strength to pull it down to them, preferably without it crashing down on them, killing them both after all. 

She reached out with the force. The ship was still there, in one piece. Gently, she lifted it a few feet off the ground. Force, even that was nearly too much for her. She brought the ship forward, almost to the opening above them. Everything within her strained as she centered it over the pit. 

"You can do this, sweetheart. You've got it." Ben's voice came from behind her. She felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't giving her life, but the support of his hand made all the difference. Rey brought the X-wing down to them, landing it gently (well, almost gently) on the rock floor a few paces away. 

Finally, Rey let herself relax. Ben's arms wrapped around her, and she felt a kiss on the top of her head. "I knew you could do it."

Rey turned to face him. "Will you come with me?"

She saw him hesitate, and she realized her mistake. "Not to the Resistance. Somewhere alone. To heal."

Ben nodded. His life force was still weak. 

Rey stood, pulling Ben up with her. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder, half carrying him to the X-wing. She helped him inside, then climbed into his lap. They'd have to be cozy on this trip. Somehow she didn't think he would mind. She certainly didn't.

*****

They landed on the green and rocky landscape of Ach-To a short time later. "Where are we?" asked Ben. "I know I've never been to wherever this is, but it feels familiar somehow."

Rey smiled. "This is the birthplace of the Jedi, Ach-To. This is where Luke trained me." She turned to look at him. "This is where we touched hands, where you told me I was not alone."

She took in a deep breath, not breaking eye contact. "This is where I fell in love with you, Ben Solo."

Ben's eyes searched hers. His hand cupped her cheek, his fingers calloused yet gentle. She felt his arms wrap around her as he rushed forward, pressing his lips to hers. She responded eagerly, wrapping one hand into his black hair.

All that time ago, Maz had been right. Rey had found her belonging.


End file.
